Chapter 1/Catwoman's Revenge
(Space, Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise is in orbit around the planet. (Deck 1, observation lounge) As you can see sir we've been searching around the bank where the first robbery started but so far no sign of whoever did this, we've begun scanning the other banks so far all is quiet and calm on a side note we've been reviewing the video footage so far its like she took only jewels and gems from Avalon II Lieutenant Commander MaCabe says as he's reporting to Admiral Kira, Captain Martin, Lieutenant Benson, and Detective Rollins. I have a good idea who did this, it was Selina Kyle aka Catwoman says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander MaCabe. Typhuss brings up Selina's record on the screen, and gives everyone information on her. Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, became one of the infamous vigilantes of that region, she was known as a vigilante among the inhabitants of the No Mans zone because she would steal from the Federation, which was viewed by the inhabitants as a good act, over the years, she developed a long record of criminality and she has a protégée, a woman named Patience Phillips, who is the second Catwoman says Typhuss as he looks at the group. John looks at the screen. If we can find this Patience Phillips maybe she'd tell us where Selina is at John says as he looks at Typhuss. I will find Patience says Typhuss as he looks at John. Admiral maybe a well armed away team is the better solution right now, as regulations prohibt flag officers from going alone John says as he looks at Typhuss. Patience will run if she sees a well armed away team, I will take Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins says Typhuss as he looks at John. But they're trained for this situation sir John says as he looks at Typhuss. So are SCIS officers, I have made up my mind, Lieutenant Benson, Detective Rollins, myself and Major Money will go after Patience says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Downtown) Typhuss, Olivia, Amanda and Major Money walks around the alleys searching for Patience. Typhuss sees Patience dressed in her black leather Catwoman suit. Catch me if you can says Patience as she starts running. After her says Typhuss as he, Olivia, Amanda and Major Money run after Patience. They run after Patience and then they corner her as Major Money has her rifle trained on her, as Typhuss walks up to her and raises his hands up to her as he walks slowly up to Patience. Patience, tell me where Selina is please says Typhuss as he looks at Patience. She looks at him. I don't know Typhuss get out of my way Patience says as she runs towards him but is shot in the back by Major Money. Major Money looks at Typhuss. Sorry sir she just leaped at you Major Money says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Let's take her back to Starfleet Headquarters, Major Money says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. (Starfleet Headquarters, brig) Patience wakes up and looks around the area and then sees Typhuss. Well, is this how you treat someone who saved your ass from Selina? Patience says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her. First of all you are a criminal, a cat burglar, you work for Selina Kyle and Miranda Tate, I don't have time for this just tell me where Selina is says Typhuss as he looks at Patience. She walks up to the force field. I'm on my own right now I left her when I knew how crazy she was and haven't heard from that bitch Miranda Tate Patience says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves the brig. Typhuss wait, she did tell me she likes going to a bar that she met you at a long time ago Patience says as she looks at Typhuss who turns to look at her. Typhuss leaves to go to Piper's nightclub.